In solid-state imaging devices such as CMOS image sensors, back side illumination type solid-state imaging devices have gathered much attention because these solid-state imaging device are expected to allow pixels to be miniaturized and to improve the sensitivity of the pixels.
Besides the reduced size and improved sensitivity of pixels, for example, a dynamic range is an important characteristic (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-099073).